goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy Misbehaves at Dairy Queen and Gets Grounded by Manic
''Jeffy Misbehaves at Dairy Queen and Gets Grounded by Manic ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Jeffy wants Manic to take him to Dairy Queen. When they get there, Jeffy wants a Jurassic Chomp Blizzard, but the Jurassic Chomp blizzards are limited edition only. He then asks Manic to "engage" him. When he refuses, he destroys the restaurant. Manic told Mario and Rosalina about Jeffy's bad behavior at Dairy Queen. And Jeffy gets grounded until he starts school again in September. Transcript (August 1, 2018) Jeffy: Hey Manic, can we go to Dairy Queen? Manic: Sure. Let's go. (At Dairy Queen) Dairy Queen Clerk: Welcome to Dairy Queen. How can I help you? Manic: I would just like a Chocolate X-treme Blizzard. Jeffy: And I would like a Jurassic Chomp blizzard, please. Dairy Queen Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but the Jurassic Chomp blizzards are limited edition only. Jeffy: (Shouty Guy's voice) WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! Dairy Queen Clerk: Don't feel bad, kid. How about a vanilla soft serve cone instead? Jeffy: Why? Manic: Because, Jeffy, they're out of Jurassic Chomp Blizzards, because they're only limited edition. Why don't you get a soft serve cone instead? Jeffy: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I WANT A JURASSIC CHOMP BLIZZARD AND THAT'S FINAL! Manic: Jeffy, stop yelling. You can either get a soft serve cone, or you won't have anything at all. Jeffy: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Manic: Jeffy, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Jeffy: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Dairy Queen! Manic: Jeffy, stop it right now! Jeffy: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Dairy Queen! (Jeffy destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Jeffy: GRRRRRRRRR! Manic: (Shouty Guy's voice) JEFFY, HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A DESTRUCTIVE RAMPAGE AT Dairy Queen?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! (At home) Mario: We're back from the store, but what happened here? Why is Jeffy crying? Manic: Well, Mario, you will not believe what happened. Jeffy asked me to "engage" him because Dairy Queen was out of Jurassic Chomp Blizzards, but I refused. Then he got so mad, he decided to destroy the place. Now the police have banned him from going to fast food places again until September Mario: Jeffy, how dare you cause a destructive rampage at Dairy Queen?! That's it! We've had it with you, young man! You are so grounded until you start school again in September! Rosalina: Go to bed and don't come out again until Sunday morning on the day we do back to school shopping. Mario: And we will hire Renge Midorihara to babysit you! Jeffy: (Mickey Mouse no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West